The present invention generally relates to rolling cutter drill bits and more specifically involves a nozzle mounting system for a jet-type rolling cutter drill bit. In conventional drilling bits, having the jet nozzle structure, the nozzles generally are formed separately and attach to the drill bodies by means such as braising, set screws, and pressing in. The present invention discloses an extended nozzle system for use in a rolling cutter drill bit which nozzle system may be a single integrally formed nozzle member or may comprise multiple segment nozzles of two or more different alloys. A means is disclosed for detachably securing the nozzle quickly and efficiently to the drill body and additional means is disclosed for alignment of the nozzle in the body in a predetermined angular position.
In the pending application to J. S. Childers, et al., CIP, Ser. No. 553,937 filed Nov. 21, 1983, entitled "Rolling Cutter Drill Bit", a drill bit having extended directed nozzles was disclosed which is particularly advantageous for use in high overbalance and plastic formations. The present invention is particularly useful in the drilling bit disclosed in said Childers, et al. application in its entirely is incorporated herein by reference.